


Used to Be

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Frottage, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is different from what it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译]Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396612) by [cloooudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy)



> Previously posted to my LJ/FF.net in September of 2012.

**Title** : Used to Be  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 1120  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : safe sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve [pre- and post-serum], frottage  
 **Spoilers** : Through Winter Soldier but only in reference to Bucky's appearance.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these characters.  
 **Summary** : Their relationship is different from what it used to be.

They’re both different now.

Before, Bucky feared that Steve’s hipbones would up and shred through his thin skin anytime Steve so much as rolled his hips, thought he could hear Steve’s bones rattle around as Steve ground on top of him, skinny legs spread so wide around his hips Steve’s pelvis might shatter. It didn’t stop him from curling his fingers around Steve’s ribs, palms wrapping almost entirely around Steve’s small frame. It didn’t stop him from rocking up against Steve, pressing Steve’s legs tighter around his hips so the sharp points of Steve’s knees would bruise his flanks. It didn’t stop him from opening Steve up with thick fingers, Steve’s knobby fingertips digging into his chest as Steve panted and rocked back for more, hard cock dripping precome on his abdomen. It sure as hell didn’t stop him from sliding home, from sitting up and curling his arms around Steve, Steve’s entire body wrapped up in his embrace as they moved together, Steve’s face pressed against the sweaty expanse of his throat.

“That’s it, Steve, so damned good to me,” he’d whisper, fingers counting over the vertebrae of Steve’s spine.

“Bucky, I _can’t_ ,” gasped Steve, fingers scrabbling over Bucky’s back, carefully clipped nails digging into his shoulders as he stilled and let Bucky thrust up into him.

“You close, Rogers?” Bucky would tease, angling Steve’s face up, letting Steve see his smirk before rubbing his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, Steve pressing their mouths together as he’d come between them with a whimper. He’d rub Steve’s back until that last spasm shuddered along his spine, burying his face in the soft strands of Steve’s hair as he’d curse and empty inside Steve’s body, slowly pulling out then getting rid of the condom.

He’d lay Steve out, leaning on his elbow and tracing already-formed bruises with his fingers, grinning as he watched Steve’s heaving chest slow with sleepy breaths before Steve fell asleep and Bucky covered the both of them with their shabby blanket.

Now, Steve’s thighs are strong around his hips, muscles tight and straining as Steve lifts his hips and grinds down on his cock. Steve’s ass is firm under his hands and Bucky wishes he could feel the flex of Steve’s buttocks with both of his palms, settles instead for resting his bionic hand on Steve’s right hip and massaging Steve’s asscheek with the other.

Steve moans his name and plants his huge hands on his chest, thick prick gliding over his stomach as Steve gyrates on his lap.

“Fuck,” Bucky swears, tipping his head back and staring at Steve, tracing along the strong cut of Steve’s jaw to his full lips, knows he could break from Steve’s grip to lurch up and kiss him but he just watches Steve instead, swearing again. “Fuck, Rogers, if the dames could see you now…”

What hasn’t changed is Steve’s humility, cheeks flushing a delightful shade of pink and not just from exertion. “Bucky, do you have to--”

“What, swear? Jesus, Steve, you don’t like it when I tell you how fucking beautiful you are? How I love watching you fuck yourself on my cock?”

“ _James Barnes_ ,” groans Steve, rhythm stuttering and body clenching tight and hot around him.

“C’mon, Steve, let me hear you,” says Bucky, curling his fingers around Steve’s erection, using Steve’s precome to slick his fist. “I know you’re no prude, pal.”

“F- _fuck_ ,” grits Steve, back bowing as he curls his fingers just under Bucky’s knees, using the new angle to grind up into Bucky’s fist, smooth press of Bucky’s metal hand against his sac making him swear again. “Fuck, fuck, _Bucky, god_ ,” he moans, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Christ yes,” pants Bucky, rubbing his thumb over the vein pulsing along Steve’s length. “I knew you had it in you, Rogers.”

“Shut your damned mouth, _Barnes_ ,” moans Steve, leaning forward and pressing his palm over Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky is sure his cheek will be bruised from the tight press of Steve’s fingertips, can’t care when Steve clenches around his cock, hips rolling, knees clamping tighter around his sides. He reaches for Steve’s dick with his flesh and blood hand, working Steve’s cock like he knows his best friend loves, teasing the underside with his thumb and lightly squeezing the head between the curl of his fingers.

“Bucky, _shit_.” Steve moves his hands to Bucky’s chest again, sliding down, fingers fanning over his ribs while he rubs the hard peaks of Bucky’s nipples with his thumbs. He leans over Bucky and captures his lips, tongue slipping into Bucky’s open mouth, rubbing over Bucky’s tongue as he quickens his hips, riding Bucky harder.

“God, Steve, you’re _so_ \--”

“What, Buck? Tight?” asks Steve, purposefully clenching as he lifts his hips. “Gorgeous? Strong?”

“ _Insufferable_. Jesus,” laughs Bucky, sound morphing into a groan, fingers sliding up and over the bulging muscles of Steve’s thighs, palms finding Steve’s hips, touches light over the juts of Steve’s bones.

“Not going to touch me now?” Steve circles Bucky’s wrists and presses his hands next to Bucky’s head.

“You seem to be doing alright for yourself, buddy,” answers Bucky, leaning up and watching the slide of Steve’s cock between their bellies, abdomen slick with sweat and Steve’s preejaculate.

“I’ll show you alright, James,” growls Steve, squeezing Bucky’s sides with his knees before lifting from his lap completely, shoving Bucky’s thighs apart and pressing their cocks together, catching their erections between his fingers as he thrusts against Bucky.

Bucky moans at the loss, tipping his head back at the hot press of them together. Steve balances on one hand over him, their hips moving together. “I can’t believe you’re real sometimes,” he says, shaking his head, hands finding Steve’s ass and squeezing, bringing their hips together harder and faster. “ _Fuck_ , Steve, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the idea,” gasps Steve, gripping their cocks tighter, pressing his mouth to Bucky’s as his balls draw taut and he spills over Bucky’s cock and abdomen. “ _Buck. Bucky_ ,” he pants, nipping the cleft of Bucky’s chin as he slows his hips, Bucky’s strained curse making his chest flush, Bucky coming with a sharp cry.

“ _Steve_ ,” pants Bucky, easing Steve over him and to his side, entire body still tingling from his release. Steve props himself up on his hand, fingers idly tracing through the tacky come on his stomach before prodding at the light bruising on his ribs.

“Used to be you would do this to me,” says Steve, leaning down and pressing kisses to Bucky’s bruises, licking up the spunk on his belly before leaning up for a kiss.

“Yeah,” said Bucky, grinning, thumb rubbing over Steve’s chin, fingers pressed along Steve’s jaw, “used to be.”


End file.
